<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wish you were mine by weezers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741581">wish you were mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/weezers/pseuds/weezers'>weezers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SuperMega Show, supermega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Cliche, College AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School AU, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pining, SuperMega - Freeform, boys falling in love, matt watson - Freeform, ryan magee - Freeform, slow burn????, time skip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/weezers/pseuds/weezers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it was senior year and ryan magee was the new kid. his life sounds like a cliché, and thats because it is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Magee/Matt Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i was new in town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was the first day of senior year and ryan magee was the new kid. he stood alone in his room, staring at himself in the mirror while messing with the hem of his wrinkled shirt. he was distracted from his anxieties when he heard a ringing coming from his phone.</p><p>he saw the person calling was harrison, his best friend, and quickly answered.</p><p> </p><p>“harry, im glad you called. i have a dilemma.”</p><p> </p><p>“nice to hear from you too! but whats your dilemma?”</p><p> </p><p>“god, its just, my life sounds like some fanfiction cliché.” he wasnt wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“you read fanfiction??”</p><p> </p><p>“what? no! shut up. what i MEAN is, like, its senior year and im the new kid. everything just feels like some dumb cliché.” after saying that they both realised this would be the first time they werent going to be together. it all felt like a blur, ryan moving away. neither of them really realised that theyre apart now. </p><p> </p><p>to try to shake them from their realisation, harrison spoke up, “well, if the clichés are your life then that means youre the main character.” he wasnt wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“nonono i am NOT the main character,” ryan quipped back, “we’ve gone over this before.”</p><p> </p><p>“okay mr. “my life sounds like a cliché.”” </p><p> </p><p>ryan looked at the time, “shit! im gonna be late, ill talk to you later, harry!”</p><p> </p><p>“bye ryan, have a good day at school and be sure to tell me how much pussy youre drowning in by the end of the day.” harrison chuckled at his comment and ryan rolled his eyes and ended the call.</p><p> </p><p>ryan took one last look at his outfit in the mirror before walking out the door and getting into his car. he sat in the drivers seat for a moment before finally turning the car on and starting the drive to school.</p><p> </p><p>the first day of senior year and ryan magee was the new kid. he wasn't sure how the day would go. everyone already had their friend groups and he was fully prepared to spend the entire year on his own. before he could drown further in his worries, he arrived at school.</p><p> </p><p>he was already on his own. his first school year without harrison. he contemplated driving home, he didn't want to be alone, he didn't want to be without his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>he felt his phone buzz.</p><p> </p><p>it was from harrison, “<em>stop worrying, i can feel it from here. your day is gonna be great and you're gonna be DROWNIN’ IN PU$$Y</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>shut up fruity boy</em>,” he replied. “<em>you have a good day too, man</em>”</p><p> </p><p>harrisons dumb message calmed his nerves a bit. he shoved his phone in his pocket, got out of his car, grabbed his books, and started his way to the door. thisll be a long day and hopefully he’ll make it out alive. </p><p> </p><p>little did ryan know, that day would change his life forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>first chapter is sorta short but they'll get longer! i just had to introduce ryan before introducing others so it would flow better :0 so enjoy this !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. matthew, youre a star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ryan meets matt and is immediately drawn in. matt, however, is drawn to another. lets just hope shes not his world</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>harrisons dumb message calmed his nerves a bit. he shoved his phone in his pocket, got out of his car, grabbed his books, and started his way to the door. thisll be a long day and hopefully he’ll make it out alive.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>its ironic that he thought that to himself because as soon as he got closer to the doors of the building, he was nailed in the face by a football.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ow, what the fuck??” ryan rubbed his hands over where the ball hit him and he heard another voice coming towards him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“oh my god im so sorry i didnt mean to do that at all. turns out i got worse at throwin the ol’ pigskin.” the voice chuckled at his comment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“pigskin?” ryan finally looked up at the guy who probably gave him a black eye. the guy was a little taller than him and ryan couldnt deny that he was attractive. however, thats not the point at hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“oh! football! i forgot not many people use that term anymore. well, not that ive noticed at least.” he gave ryan a slight grin, “are you new? i dont think ive seen you around before.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“y-yeah, just moved here. i’m ryan” he didnt know why he was suddenly stammering. he’s never been like this before. first day nerves, he supposes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“nice to meet you ryan! im matt.” matt held out his hand for a handshake and ryan reluctantly obliged. as soon as he pulled away his hand, they heard a voice calling for matt. “shit, i gotta go. see you around, ryan!” and just like that he was gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>there was something about matt that stuck with ryan. he went about his day and by lunch he hadn’t seen the other boy. part of ryan wondered if matt actually existed but the bruise and pain in his face assured him that he was very real.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ryan opted to sit outside for lunch. its something him and harry always did at their old school. it once again brought that realisation that hes alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he sat at the base of a tree on a small hill that overlooked a field of sorts. there were students on it either socialising or throwing a ball around or whatever else students at this school do. ryan sat there and sorta just zoned out until he was forced back to reality when he heard the “thunk” of something hitting the tree hes sitting under.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“christ, what the fuck?” ryan saw a football bounce onto the ground in front of him and saw someone running up to retrieve it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“shit! im so sorry, i hope it didnt hit yo- ryan?” it was matt. “twice on the same day i am so fucking sorry. did it hit you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“no, but the other one did,” ryan chuckled and gestured towards the bruise that formed due to matts inability to throw a damn football. “do you need help learning how to throw that thing?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“yeah, probably. i dont know why i still try when it has gone horribly wrong twice today. again, im so sorry for that, ryan” matt sounded genuine. he was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“dont worry about it, man.” matt smiled at ryans response and sat across from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“mind if i sit here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“n-no! not at all.” ryan stammered, yet again. matt smiled at ryan and ryan smiled back. theres something about matt that just draws ryan in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the two talked for the rest of the lunch period. they talked about dumb shit like the weather then moved towards ryans schedule and eventually matt brought up a crush he had. ryan wasnt quite sure why the news of this crush was affecting him the way it did. ryan had just met this boy and now hes feeling almost heart broken? what the fuck is up with that?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“so, yeah. i want to ask her out but like what if she says no? i mean im just matt. i feel like she would deserve someone so much better than me.” matt frowned and ryan didnt like that sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i think you should go for it! and if she says no then she says no. and the fuck you mean youre “just matt”? you, matthew, youre a star. maybe not at football but still a star” that last part made matt laugh and that warmed ryans heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>god he JUST met this boy. what? is this some dumb “love at first sight” cliche? before ryan could get too lost in thought, matt spoke up,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you know what? youre right. im gonna talk to her. lifes short so im just gonna say fuck it and do it. i really appreciate this a lot, ryan. and, again, im sorry for the horrible first impression i made but im glad we’re friends now!” matt leaned in and hugged ryan. ryan wasnt much of a hugger but matt was different.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch period and they went their separate ways. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>their paths crossed twice more that day and fortunately neither of those times included a football. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the first was in a class they had together, forensic science, and the second was when ryan was walking towards his car. matt passed him and said hi. he was walking with a girl, presumably, his crush, jenny.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>matt and her got into a car together and ryan just couldnt look away. he wanted to but for some reason he couldnt. he watched as they smiled at eachother. the next thing he saw was her nodding then putting her hands on either side of his face and kiss him. he put his hand on the back of her head and deepened the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ryan looked away and walked to his own car and sat inside. this’ll be a long year.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry i havent updated in like two months :( also i apologise if there are any major typos i am too lazy to proof read it right now. anyways, there'll be a time skip in the next chapter and hopefully there isnt as long of a break between this chapter and the next.<br/>also thank u to my best friend who told me to shut up and just write</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>